finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat King (Final Fantasy VIII)
Combat King is a magazine in Final Fantasy VIII that teaches Zell new Duel skills. The abilities can be used before being unlocked by inputting the correct button combination, but they will not appear as an option. List of issues *The player can also buy the magazines from Esthar's Book Store. The fourth and fifth magazines can only be bought once GF Tonberry has learned the shop ability Familiar. Combat King 003 sidequest The player can witness numerous optional scenes between Zell and the Library Girl, who works in the Library Committee in Balamb Garden. None of the scenes are required to get the Combat King 003 magazine, but the more scenes the player witnesses, the more complete the dialogue will be at the end; to display all of the dialogue at the end of the quest with no "..." replacing parts of it, the player needs to trigger all event scenes. Zell can also gain a spell from the "Love Compatibility Survey." #At the start of the game, the player can visit the library to learn about its rules from the Library Girl. After this, visiting the library can trigger a repeatable scene with a "Conceited SeeD" who talks to a Library Committee member at the desk (though talking to him does not matter for the quest). # After hearing the briefing for the Timber mission, the party can return to Balamb Garden and enter the library, where Zell will ask the Pigtail Girl about a book he is looking for. # If the player takes Zell back to Garden to warn Headmaster Cid of the missiles, and visits the library, the Pigtail Girl will give Zell a Mega Phoenix. If Zell's not in the party, she gives a Remedy (this does not affect the completeness of the final scene dialogue, however). #When Zell is not in the player's current party, visiting the library can trigger a scene of the Library Committee members talking about guys they like. # When Irvine has to choose instruments for the characters to play during the concert, he can leave the scene and visit the library, where the Library Girl (found near the draw point) asks about Zell. #After the player gets free control of the Garden, they can put Zell in Squall's party without Rinoa to find her at the library. She may ask Zell if he's put in a request for a book to the library. # After liberating Balamb Town from Galbadia, the player can enter the library with Zell in the party and the Library Girl's friends hold a questionnaire for him, asking him for his favorite food and color. After answering the questions, it is now not enough to simply progress the story to trigger the next scene: the player must first visit the library one more time (return to the library right after the survey-answering scene), then move the story forward (go to Trabia Garden), and only then will the girls deliver the results of the questionnaire. # Now after visiting Trabia Garden, the player can take Zell to the library (to the screen with the Esuna draw point) and overhear the girls talking about Zell and deliver the results of the previous "survey" and he can gain a spell if he has room in his Magic stock. #**The love meter is affected by the number of visits to the library rather than by the answers chosen; the player needs 50 visits for the highest score . The score does not count toward the spell reward (see next point) or the completeness of the dialogue at the end of the quest. #**The Love Compatibility comments at the bottom of the results screen have 9 different variations; this likely depends on the answers Zell gave during the survey, since he can give 9 different combinations of answers. #**During the results scene, when the girls say: "You began to understand her 'feelings'!", a "drawing a spell" sound effect will playZell's Love Quiz gameplay and Zell gains one of the following spells depending on the answers he had given in the survey, and whether he has space in his Magic inventory to receive it. #***Beef & Red: Meteor #***Beef & Blue: Scan #***Beef & Pink: Demi #***Fish & Red: Triple #***Fish & Blue: Holy #***Fish & Pink: Ultima #***Hot dogs & Red: Shell #***Hot dogs & Blue: Full-life #***Hot dogs & Pink: Zombie # After the Battle of the Gardens event, the girls on the Library Committee will tell Zell the Pigtail Girl is looking for him. A girl either at the Balamb Town gas station or train station (depending on whether the player entered the town on foot or via train) tells about a girl looking for Zell. Ma Dincht also mentions this. Spending the night at Balamb Hotel triggers the scene with Zell and the Library Girl. Combat King 003 can be obtained at any time after having liberated Balamb from Galbadian soldiers, but to get all the scenes involved in the quest, the player would need to wait until after the Battle of the Gardens. After talking to one of the girls of the Library Committee, the player can head to Balamb and a girl in a red skirt will tell Zell that a girl with a pig-tail stopped by his house. At Zell's house he will ask about the girl. The player must have Zell in the party and sleep in the Balamb Hotel. Upon waking the party notices Zell is gone, and finds him downstairs where he's having a conversation with the Pigtail Girl, who hands over the Combat King 003. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Combat King makes an appearance. Combat King Vol 10 Brigade.png|Combat King Vol. 10. FFAB Combat King Vol 11.png|Combat King Vol. 11. Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Combat King does not appear as an item (Relic), but as a Super Soul Break for Zell. Drawn from the fist weapon Crystal Glove (VIII), Zell hits random enemies eight times, raising his own Defense and Resistance after finishing the combo attack. Gallery Combat King 004 location from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 004 location. Combat King 005 location inside Lunatic Pandora from FFVIII R.png|Combat King 005 location. Combat King 001 Dolphin Blow from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 001. Combat King 002 Meteor Strike from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 002. Combat King 003 Meteor Barret from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 003. Combat King 004 Different Beat from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 004. Combat King 005 My Final Heaven from FFVIII Remastered.png|Combat King 005. References Category:Items in Final Fantasy VIII